NOT UNDER MY ROOF!
by liss.ronmione
Summary: Mrs. Weasley is tired of see Ron and Hermione lock themselves at Ron's room for hours and hours, and decide to end this. What does she find out?


Hey It's me again! Hope you like this one! It's kindda silly, but it's worth reading!

* * *

NOT UNDER MY ROOF

"That's it! I can't stand this anymore!"

"Molly, dear, I think you're overreacting.."

"Overreacting, you say?" said an exasperate Molly "They go upstairs ALONE and spend hours and hours there, doing God knows what! They could be like Harry and Ginny and stay in the living room, where we can see them, but NOOOOO, they have to lock themselves in Ron's room!"

"Molly" insisted Mr. Weasley "I don't think you should say such things if you're not sure of it"

"You're right. Absolutely right!" said Molly getting up "I have to be sure" she started to walk to the stairs "I'll go upstairs and see what they're up to"

"Wait, what? That was not what I meant!" but she had already gone. Once upstairs, Molly headed to Ron's room, which's door was opened _'they didn't even have the decency of closing the door!'_ Molly casted a delusional charm on herself, to have a safe look, as she approached Ron's room, she saw something that almost made her yell: Hermione jumper was discarded near the window _'NO, absolutely not! Not under my nose!' _She was going to announce herself, but was interrupted by a noise, and not any noise, but the sound of laughter; and it wasn't those sexy giggles or nothing like that, it was real laughter.

Mrs. Weasley let her curiosity take over and took the last steps to reach the room's door, from there, she could see Ron and Hermione sitting on the floor and leaning on Ron's bed; one of Ron's arm around Hermione, and they were laughing, wholeheartedly.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Well, it wasn't entirely my fault!"

"Technically, it was!"

"Shut up. Your turn!"

Hermione took some time to think "Uh, I sat my Christmas tree on fire once"

"How did you manage to do that?" Ron said as he laughed

Hermione couldn't help blushing "I, uh, It was Christmas time, obviously, and we were opening our gifts, I was really, really happy because my parents had given me a book that I had been asking for ages, and well, the tree caught on fire"

"And what happened then?"

"Nothing serious, the fire was gone as soon as I saw what was happening, but my parents were really scared. They agreed that it was caused by a dead short, but couldn't explain why the tree didn't suffer any damage"

Ron was laughing hard "That's even worse than blowing up a toilet!"

"Ron, there's nothing worse than that!"

"Of course there is!"

"Name one"

"I don't know, but there must be something!"

"You're incorrigible"

"I know"

They laughed once again and, when it died down, Hermione got up; Molly could see, now, that Hermione had one of Ron's jumpers on.

"Do you think my jumper is already dry?"

"Dunno, let's check it out. Oh, sorry for the water incident, by the way!" he said getting up

"Don't worry about it, it's dry already, see?" she approached him again "Can you help me?"

"Yeah sure!"

Mrs. Weasley watched as Ron's fingers disappeared under the jumper Hermione was wearing _'Is he going to undress her?'_ her question was answered as Hermione herself took the jumper off, showing, instead of a naked torso – as Mrs. Weasley expected – a plain white Tank top, which tips were being held by Ron, so it wouldn't go up her chest as she took the jumper out.

Hermione put her own jumper on as Ron said "I still don't get why you didn't dry it magically"

"Oh, that! Your mom once told me that the jumper she knits can't be dried magically, apparently if you do so, it'll stink for a month.

"She never told me that! Do you know how many times I had to lock my jumper in a closet because, for apparent no reason, they were stinking? Now I know the why!"

Hermione laughed "Anyways, thank you" she said heading his jumper back

"Nah, keep it! It looks better on you!"

She blushed "Thank you!"

He smirked at her "Are you seriously blushing?"

She blushed harder "Shut up! Oh, and we should go down, we don't want your mom having funny ideas about we coming upstairs, do we?"

"Well, too late for that!"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Dad said it wasn't her idea, but I'm pretty sure that it was her that convinced him to give me 'the talk', y'know!"

"Oh gosh, what did he say?"

"Oh, the usual 'you need to be careful' and 'Don't rush into things'"

"But we're not, I mean, we've only been dating for a month… What did you say?"

"Well, the truth! That we're taking each step carefully and that we're not ready for that yet, that we don't want to rush things"

"And what did HE said?"

"Well, all he said was 'oh!' and he walked away… he looked kind of surprised, actually"

"Wait, wait, wait… he was surprised that we're NOT having sex?"

"It seemed so"

"That's confusing!"

"You can say so, yeah!"

'WAIT, WHAT?' screamed a voice on Mrs. Weasley head 'They're NOT doing anything?'

Hermione shrugged "Well, let's go down, shall we? Before they start asking for grandchildren"

She started heading for the door

"No wait! We can't go yet!"

She turned around "Why no-" Her question died as his lips cover hers

Mrs. Weasley stared openmouthed. She was expecting a big passionate kiss, something like the ones that Harry and Ginny insisted in displaying in the living room. Instead of that, they shared a sweet cozy kiss. Molly watched Ron hug her tight and give on last peck on her lips, take her hand in his and head for the door. Soon they disappeared down the stairs.

Molly shook her head as she tried to absorb everything that she had seen, undoing the delusional charm she had put on herself earlier. As she descended the stairs she passed in front of Ginny's room, which door was closed…

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

It was going to be a LOOOOOOONG day.

FINITE INCANTATEN .

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
